Lord of Apocalypse : Between Love and Destiny
by Shiba Hanakusa
Summary: Dia adalah saksi dari kejamnya Great War dan tumbuh sebagai manusia. Hidup tanpa keluarga dan tak memiliki sebuah nama, Dia ada hanya untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan berbagai mitologi dan menghukum apa yang salah di dunia. Tak mendapat cinta di masa hidupnya tapi tahu apa arti cinta. Dia bisa memaafkan tapi juga tak segan menghukum sesuatu yang salah. Dialah... Lord of Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

**LORD OF APOCALYPSE ; remake**

Rate: M

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Adventure, Action, Martial Art

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Dia adalah saksi hidup dari kejamnya Great War dan seseorang yang tumbuh sebagai manusia. Hidup tanpa keluarga dan tak memiliki sebuah nama, Dia ada hanya untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan tiga fraksi, berbagai mitologi dan menghukum apa yang salah di dunia. Tak mendapat cinta di masa hidupnya tapi tahu apa arti cinta. Dia bisa memaafkan tapi juga tak segan menghukum sesuatu yang salah. Dia adalah…, Lord of Apocalypse.

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Namikaze Naruto**

Tahun 2018 di sebuah dimensi dengan langit merah dan tebing tebing besar di dalamnya. Dimensi buatan ini terbentuk ketika terjadi sebuah bentrok antara fraksi Iblis dengan fraksi Malaikat di pusat kota Tokyo. Dengan niat tak ingin mengacaukan kota, seseorang telah mengirim seluruh pasukan dari kedua belah pihak ke dalam dimensi tersebut.

Orang tersebut tak memihak satupun dari fraksi fraksi itu. Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai orang yang harus menyeimbangkan kekuatan, menghukum sesuatu yang tidak semestinya dan mengatur nya kembali seperti sedia kala. Lalu pada saat itu tiba, dia ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan segalanya.

Namikaze Naruto namanya. Nama itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh pelayan yang ditakdirkan melatihnya sejak kecil. Dan Naruto kini terbang dengan santai di tengah medan pertempuran di antara pasukan fraksi Iblis dengan fraksi Malaikat. Di masing masing pihak terlihat seseorang yang berdiri di baris terdepan pasukan. Mereka tentunya adalah pemimpin dari masing masing pasukan.

Pasukan dari fraksi Iblis…, dipimpin oleh salah satu dari empat Maou. Dia adalah Iblis yang memegang gelar Maou Asmodeus…, Falbium Asmodeus.

Lalu di pihak seberang, salah seorang malaikat wanita dari Four Archangel. Wajahnya mampu membuatnya menjadi salah satu keberadaan tercantik di dunia ini ditambah dengan tubuh indah yang diidamkan setiap pria. Dia adalah Gabriel.

Lalu dengan ditutupi sebuah topeng dan jubah, Naruto sebagai orang yang menengahi pertikaian itu, menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana…

"Ehem… Tak usah repot repot menggunakan penglihatan kalian untuk melihat wajahku! Kuharap kalian mundur dan tarik pasukan kalian masing masing. Aku tidak ingin ada kekacauan hari ini yang diakibatkan oleh kalian…, apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa perang yang kalian timbulkan di dunia ini bisa menjadi sebuah bentuk bencana alam di dunia nyata? Kalian bisa mengakibatkan jutaan manusia mati,"

Kata Naruto menghentikan pertempuran antara Iblis dengan Malaikat itu. Dari awal, Falbium dan Gabriel sudah mencoba berkali kali menggunakan penglihatan super mereka untuk melihat wajah di balik topeng tersebut namun yang menariknya…, penglihatan mereka seakan terhalangi oleh sesuatu, mereka tidak bisa menembus topeng itu.

"Menyingkir dari pertarungan ini, manusia terkutuk! Tidak bisakah kali ini kau tidak campuri urusan tiga fraksi Injil?"

Balas Falbuim menyuruh Naruto untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

'Ini kesempatanku…'

Lalu ketika dia sibuk menatap Falbium dengan wajah malas…, di pihak lain Gabriel bersiap melemparkan sebuah tombak cahaya ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak, tidak… Serangan semacam itu tidak akan berhasil, nona Malaikat,"

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Gabriel dan seluruh pasukannya yang sekurang kurangnya berjumlah 2000 Malaikat. Lalu dengan sebuah jentikkan jari sederhana, tombak cahaya yang diciptakan Gabriel hancur.

'Dia mengacaukan rangkaian kekuatan cahayaku hanya dengan sebuah jentikkan jari. Jadi rumor itu memang benar…?' batin Gabriel yang sedikit terkejut.

Setelah cukup lama bersabar pada akhirnya pun, Gabriel juga meluapkan rasa kesalnya. "Urghh! Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu urusan tiga fraksi? Kau sudah muncul 4 kali untuk mengacaukan perang dan kami masih tak tahu siapa dirimu!? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau selalu datang dengan berpakaian aneh memakai jubah dan mengenakan topeng! Kau ini… bukan manusia kan?"

"Sudah kubilang aku adalah orang yang bertugas menghentikan perang ini. Maaf ya! Ini adalah tugasku…," jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami semua atau memusnahkan kami sekarang!?" teriak Falbium yang benar benar kesal saat ini.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas ketika Falbium menanyakan hal itu.

"Itu dia! Akhirnya kau mengerti! Aku tidak diperbolehkan membunuh atau memusnahkan kaum kalian! Ini adalah tugasku! Tidakkah kalian tahu betapa sulitnya menghentikan kekacauan yang kalian buat tanpa diperbolehkan membunuh pemimpin pemimpin atau orang orang penting dari masing masing fraksi? Aku memang telah diijinkan untuk membunuh Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh bahkan Dewa tapi kenapa aku masih dilarang membunuh orang orang penting seperti kalian? Bahkan aku sudah ditegur hanya karena aku melenyapkan tangan kanan dan kaki kiri Maou bernama Sirzech itu. Pria berambut crimson itu benar benar menyusahkanku, kalian tau? Bahkan aku terluka berat karena serangannya. Wajar saja kan kalau aku serius dan memberinya luka parah?"

Naruto benar benar merasa kesal saat ini. Dia teringat kejadian minggu lalu saat dirinya mendapatkan sebuah teguran dari pelayannya yang sekaligus pelatihnya. Dia dihukum dengan sebuah latihan berat selama 5 jam hanya karena berusaha menghentikan pertikaian antara Iblis dengan Malaikat Jatuh minggu lalu. Ya secara tidak sengaja dia memang melenyapkan tangan kanan dan kaki kiri milik Maou Lucifer saat ini.

'Jadi benar bahwa dirinya adalah manusia yang berhasil membuat Sirzech Lucifer sekarat?' tanya Gabriel dalam hati.

"Ditegur!? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Falbium.

"Ah sudah.. lupakan saja. Aku malas harus menceritakannya…, lagipula kalian tidak akan mengerti,"

"B-Bocah ini!"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terasa tidak enak di telinganya, Falbium langsung melemparkan sebuah meriam sihir berwarna ungu kehitam hitaman kepada Naruto. Namun seolah tak mempedulikan hal itu, Naruto menguap dan menghindarinya dengan mudah.

'Dia bisa menghindarinya semudah itu..?'

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto terbang turun secara perlahan lalu ketika dirinya menyentuh permukaan tanah…, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Falbium hingga dirinya dan Falbium hanya terpisah jarak sejauh 5 meter. Terlihat di belakang Falbium, pasukannya sudah bersiaga untuk menyerang Naruto namun Falbium justru menghentikannya.

"Tak usah melakukan hal sia sia, Falbium-san… Aku masih bisa memaafkan perbuatanmu barusan. Kurasa kau sudah tahu hasilnya nanti kalau sampai kita bertempur. Kau ini hanya berada dalam level seorang Raja Iblis atau Maou biasa sedangkan Sirzech Lucifer yang dikatakan seorang Iblis Super bahkan tak sanggup melawanku. Jadi kau pasti paham kan pilihan yang sebaiknya kau ambil…?"

Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi dan suara yang begitu serius kali ini. Dengan langkah berani, Naruto mengancam Falbium dan 2000 pasukan Iblis yang berada di belakangnya.

Pada awalnya Falbium masih tak berniat mundur namun begitu Naruto mengerahkan sedikit pancaran kekuatannya, tanah bergetar dan para pasukan menjadi gentar. Cahaya putih dan aura hitam…, dua warna yang berlawanan namun entah kenapa bisa bersatu saat ini menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto. Kedua matanya yang tertutup perlahan terbuka memancarkan cahaya putih mengerikan.

"Kukatakan padamu untuk menarik pasukanmu sekarang, Maou Asmodeus…!"

Tekanannya yang luar biasa bahkan mampu membuat seorang Iblis sekelas Maou merasakan yang namanya ketakutan dalam hatinya. Falbium menelan ludahnya sendiri lalu menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Kalau aku menolak…?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, tak butuh waktu lama Naruto untuk menunjukkan akibat nya jika sang Maou Asmodeus menolak. Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke samping dan menembakkan sebuah meriam sihir dengan satu jari telunjuknya. Akibatnya sebuah tebing raksasa hancur tak bersisa…

'Seperti yang kuduga… Pantas saja orang ini mampu bertarung seimbang dari awal melawan Sirzech bahkan sampai membuat Sirzech kehilangan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya,'

"Baiklah…, aku akan menarik pasukanku sekarang! Tapi pastikan juga bahwa wanita malaikat itu menarik pasukannya!"

"Hmm, akan kupastikan hal itu,"

Jawab Naruto sambil menoleh ke belakang. Gabriel yang menyadari tatapan Naruto dan isyaratnya hanya terdiam berdiri memahaminya. Lalu dengan sebuah gerakan tangan, dia memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur sesuai dengan aba aba. Tak lama kemudian, Gabriel mengangkat tangan kanannya ke langit lalu terbukalah sebuah portal sihir yang bergerak dari atas lalu turun ke bawah.

Portal itu turun ke bawah perlahan memindahkan para pasukan Gabriel kembali ke surga. Pada detik detik terakhir saat tubuh Gabriel akan kembali ke surga…, dia menatap Naruto dengan intens.

'Laki laki yang sangat menarik…'

Dan setelah para Malaikat menghilang, Naruto menatap Falbium kembali. Dengan aba abanya, Falbium turut menciptakan sebuah portal yang akan menteleportasi dirinya dan seluruh pasukannya kembali ke [Underworld]. Sekarang dimensi itu hanya diisi oleh Naruto yang sekarang sudah melepaskan jubah dan topengnya. Terlihat sekarang seorang pemuda berwajah cukup tampan dengan rambut pirang berantakan dan seragam sekolahnya.

"Hmm…, semoga Sebastian tidak akan memarahiku saat aku pulang,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

NARUTO POV

Hai, Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Nama itu bukanlah nama yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Nama itu adalah nama yang diberikan oleh pemimpin dari 5 pelayan utama ku yang mengurusku sejak kecil. Hmm, kalau dipikir pikir lagi aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku memiliki orang tua. Darimana aku lahir dan bagaimana aku terbentuk? Huft, itu pasti sebuah misteri… hmm, hmm..

Tapi setidaknya aku tahu alasan keberadaanku di dunia ini. Aku ada dan hadir di dunia ini hanya untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan berbagai pihak mitologi, menjaga kehidupan dan menghukum segala sesuatu yang salah. Merepotkan bukan? Terlebih aku masih ingin menjalani hidup sebagai seorang manusia.

Keberadaan serta tujuanku di dunia ini dibantu oleh pelayan sekaligus pelatih dan orang yang membesarkanku. Dia bukan ayahku… yang jelas dia hanya pelayanku. Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang laki laki dewasa bertampang keren, tampan dan menyeramkan yang selalu menyiksaku dengan latihan.

Ya! Demi posisi sebesar itu, tentunya aku harus memiliki kekuatan dan kualitas yang sesuai untuk mengembannya.

Lalu dimana 4 pelayanku yang lain? Entahlah…, aku juga tidak tahu siapa saja mereka. Yang jelas, jika semuanya berjalan sesuai takdir kehidupan yang dikatakan oleh Sebastian…, aku pasti akan menemukan keempat pelayanku itu. Satu lagi… Sebastian tak pernah menjelaskan asal usulku secara pasti..

Sebastian mengatakan padaku…, bahwa aku bisa berada di dunia adalah karena sebuah takdir meski kurasa tak satupun mitologi di dunia ini yang tahu takdir tersebut. Karena…, mungkin aku tak berasal dari dunia ini…

Sebastian juga mengatakan sebuah ramalan…, ramalan yang menyangkut tentang diriku. Sebuah perang, kekacauan serta bencana di masa depan.

Dan aku serta pelayanku, akan hadir sebagai pihak yang menyelesaikannya. Apakah aku adalah keberadaan terkuat di dunia ini? Tidak tidak! Aku bukanlah keberadaan terkuat di dunia ini…, aku yang sekarang bahkan tidak sekuat Dewa Dewa terkenal masing masing mitologi seperti Odin, Zeus, Sakra, Ra atau Amaterasu.

Tapi kita tidak tahu potensi masing masing dari kita sejauh mana kan? Mungkin saja suatu saat…, setelah kekuatanku berada dalam tahap sempurna…, aku mampu melewati keberadaan Dewa Dewa itu dan menyentuh level dimana aku bisa berdiri sejajar dengan Naga Penjaga Celah Dimensi.

Karena aku adalah…

Lord of Apocalypse…

END OF NARUTO POV

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Waktu di jam tangan Naruto sudah menunjukkan pukul 17:45 dan dia sudah berdiri di depan rumah besarnya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari perkotaan. Jalan masuk untuk bisa sampai kesini saja dipasangi banyak sekali kekkai dan sihir. Namun semua itu sepadan dengan pemandangan yang bisa mereka lihat dari sana. Indahnya Tokyo pada hari itu dapat mereka lihat dari sana. Di sekitar rumah yang Naruto tinggali hanya terdapat pepohonan. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk rumah yang ia tinggali bersama pelayan satu satunya.

Lalu terdengar sebuah bunyi yang menakutkan di telinga Naruto. Bunyi itu hanyalah bunyi pintu terbuka namun bagi Naruto…, bunyi tersebut bagaikan sebuah melodi kematian untuknya. Dia melihat baik baik siapa sosok yang akan keluar dari rumah itu sambil menelan ludahnya ketakutan.

"T-Tadaima…"

"Oh… Okaeri, Naruto-sama…"

"Y-Yo, Sebastian…"

Naruto berjalan dengan rasa takut melewati Sebastian.

"Naruto-sama…, apakah tugas yang saya berikan kemarin tentang latihan anda sudah anda selesaikan?"

Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan tak bisa berkata kata. Tubuhnya merinding dari bawah hingga ke atas. Lalu dengan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa darinya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sebastian yang kini memasang sebuah senyuman.

Sejujurnya Naruto sendiri tak senang melihat senyuman itu di wajah Sebastian. Dia tahu akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini. Masalahnya hanya satu…, dia lupa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sebastian kepadanya. Pelayannya ini…, adalah laki laki yang membesarkannya, melatihnya dan mendidiknya selama 16 tahun.

Sebastian jelas tahu asal usul Naruto dan mungkin dia juga tahu siapa kedua orang tua Naruto karena dirinya telah hidup selama ribuan tahun. Di dunia namanya tidak dikenal dan asal usulnya tak diketahui. Namun dia memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan pemimpin para Dewa di tiap tiap mitologi.

"S-Sebastian…, bagaimana bisa aku mengerjakan tugas itu sedangkan tadi aku harus berurusan dengan para Iblis dan Malaikat itu? Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tidak boleh membunuh orang orang penting dari masing masing fraksi kan?"

"Hmm… Itu bisa dijadikan alasan. Tapi tetap saja Naruto-sama. Saya memberikan tugas itu sebagai ganti hukuman yang tak sanggup anda selesaikan…"

"Karena hukuman itu sendiri memang aneh!? Bagaimana bisa seseorang diminta untuk menghabiskan spaghetti menggunakan hidung!? Kau kira aku orang aneh? Lagipula aku tidak membunuh Maou Lucifer kan? Aku hanya membuatnya kehilangan tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya! Bagaimana denganku sendiri saat itu? Aku bahkan terluka parah…" jawab Naruto yang dalam kondisi sweatdrop setelah mengatakannya.

"Memang benar Maou Lucifer saat ini benar benar patut di banggakan oleh fraksi Iblis. Dijuluki dengan Iblis Super…, mungkin dia sudah berada dalam tingkatan Dewa Eksekutif,"

"Nah, kan?"

"Hmm, tapi tetap saja… Anda harus saya hukum,"

Dan akhirnya hanya karena satu kalimat itu, Naruto sampai duduk di pojokan dengan ekspresi kosong.

"…Kenapa nasib dari seorang yang mengemban posisi besar malah seperti ini..?"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Saat ini dia baru saja membuka mata nya setelah terakhir kali yang dia ingat adalah dia menjalani sebuah latihan berat yang diberikan pelayannya sepanjang malam. Mungkin saja dia tertidur pada saat latihan dan pelayannya membawanya kemari…, tepat di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Dia mengusap matanya lalu menguap pertanda bahwa kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela besar yang tertutupi gorden lalu dengan sedikit usaha dia membuka jendela tersebut dan melihat pemandangan pagi hari kota Tokyo yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Lalu sebuah suara terdengar tak lama kemudian. Suara itu adalah suara perutnya yang protes meminta asupan makanan. Dia berniat turun ke ruang makan dan segera sarapan namun tampaknya dia lebih memilih mandi terlebih dahulu dan menyiapkan diri.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 20-30 menit baginya untuk mandi kemudian bercermin dan merapikan diri. Lalu saat ia rasa cukup…, dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu.

"Ohayou, Sebastian…" sapa Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Ohayou, Naruto-sama…, silahkan duduk. Saya sedang menyiapkan sarapan hari ini," balas Sebastian ketika dia sedang menyiapkan makanan.

Mata Naruto seketika langsung tertuju kepada makanan yang ada di meja makan. Bahkan hanya dengan aroma nya saja mampu membuat Naruto sedikit meneteskan air liur nya.

"Sebastian…"

"Ya, Naruto-sama?"

"…Kau memang yang terbaik,"

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Kuou Gakuen…, sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang begitu terkenal di Jepang. Dengan perbandingan laki laki dan perempuan yang sedikit jauh karena awalnya sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan. Tentu tidak mengagetkan jika dilihat dari histori yang ada. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke Kuou Gakuen hanya diisi oleh murid murid perempuan. Bagaimana dengan murid laki laki? Tentu saja ada namun jarang dijumpai.

Naruto…, mungkin kalimat 'tidak memiliki teman' sangat cocok untuk dirinya. Bukannya dia tidak ingin berteman dengan orang lain…, hanya saja dia jarang menjumpai murid laki laki di sekolahnya. Kalau pun ada, murid laki laki yang dijumpainya adalah tipe murid laki laki yang tidak ia sukai. Mesum, menjijikkan dan bodoh.

Kata kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok mereka. Sosok sosok itu muncul tepat setelah Naruto baru saja memikirkannya…

Tiga orang yang selalu bersama…, dan yang paling mencolok di antara ketiganya… Hyoudou Issei.

"Hmm… si mesum Issei,"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan keanehan dari hawa keberadaan Issei. Lalu dia melihat ke yang arah berlawanan dengan Issei. Disana seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berlari ke arah Issei dan nampaknya gadis itu berniat menggandeng tangan si mesum Issei.

Yang anehnya, Naruto tak hanya merasakan hawa keanehan dari Issei namun juga dari gadis itu. Perasaan itu…

"Iblis…? Sejak kapan…?"

Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena memang dia jarang sekali bertemu dengan Issei dan gadis itu. Lalu tiba tiba sebuah suara membisikkannya sesuatu…

"Sejak kemarin malam, Naruto-sama…,"

"Uwaaaaa!"

Naruto terkejut melihat Sebastian sudah berdiri di sampingnya saat itu. Dalam sekejap perhatian beberapa gadis yang ada disana tertuju kepada Sebastian dan Naruto. Wajah gadis gadis itu memerah begitu melihat Sebastian seakan pandangan mereka tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Sebastian! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Kau sudah menyamarkan kekuatanmu kan?"

"Tenang saja, Naruto-sama… Tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau ada aku disini,"

"J-Jadi mau apa kau kemari? Kau mencariku?"

"Saya datang untuk mengantarkan bekal Naruto-sama yang tertinggal," jawab Sebastian sambil memberikan sebuah wadah bekal berwarna putih dengan gambar bunga bunga sakura kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat wadah bekal itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi aneh. Dia menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri menemukan gadis gadis tertawa kecil saat melintasi dirinya dan Sebastian.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah mempermalukanku, Sebastian,"

Kata Naruto mengambil wadah bekal yang disodorkan Sebastian kepadanya. Mau bagaimana lagi… dirinya hanya bisa pasrah menerima bekal tersebut.

"Sama sama, Naruto-sama… kalau begitu saya izin pulang, Naruto-sama." balasnya dengan senyuman khas milik Sebastian.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, setelah itu Sebastian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan tampang bosan, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah yang hanya tinggal 300 meter. Begitu dirinya memasuki gerbang, Naruto melihat pemandangan yang membosankan untuk dilihatnya. Jauh di depannya…, tepat di pintu masuk gedung sekolah bagian depan berdiri Rias Gremory.

Adik dari Sirzech Gremory, Maou yang telah dikalahkannya dengan susah payah minggu lalu. Gadis itu tak mengenal siapa orang yang membuat kakaknya sekarat dan pastinya Naruto tidak ingin gadis itu tahu. Mungkin wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat bagian dada gadis itu. Itu wajar saja bukan bagi seorang laki laki normal? Tapi tenang…, Naruto bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah jatuh di tangan perempuan.

Dia bahkan tak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki seorang kekasih sepanjang hidupnya. Betapa menyedihkannya nasib dari seorang [Lord of Apocalypse]. Nasibnya tak seindah yang dibayangkan oleh orang kebanyakan meski tak bisa dipungkiri…, bahwa banyak gadis dari kelasnya yang memendam rasa kepadanya.

"Jadi [Red Dragon Emperor] sudah jatuh ke tangan Iblis ya? Cukup menarik. Tapi karena hal ini…, mungkin keseimbangan di antara ketiga fraksi akan sedikit bergoyang,"

Gumamnya saat dia sudah melewati para Gremory dan berjalan di sepanjang lorong gedung sekolah. Tak lama kemudian bunyi bel tanda masuk terdengar. Teman sekelasnya berbondong bonding masuk ke dalam kelas sedangkan dirinya sudah duduk santai di kursinya yang letaknya berada di pojok kanan belakang di dekat jendela.

Pagi harinya serasa berlalu cukup cepat. Bahkan pelajaran yang diajarkan para sensei juga terasa cepat dan begitu mudah baginya. Entah kenapa rasa bosan mulai melanda pikirannya dan memaksa dirinya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada dunia luar dibalik jendela kelasnya. Suasana yang begitu tenang… damai… dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Pukul 12:00 saatnya istirahat makan siang. Dengan wadah bekal nya saat ini, Naruto rasa… mustahil baginya untuk tidak menjadi perhatian murid murid lain di kelasnya. Oleh karena itu, dia memilih pergi ke atap untuk menikmati bekalnya. Dia berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju ke tangga menuju atap. Tak seorang pun gadis yang melintas tanpa melirik kepadanya. Pesona nya mungkin memang cukup ampuh untuk menaklukkan beberapa gadis di sekolah meski dia masih belum sebanding dengan pangeran sekolah ini, Yuuto Kiba.

Yap, saat ini Naruto berjalan melewati kelas dari pria bernama Yuuto Kiba itu. Laki laki berambut pirang rapi dengan wajah tampan itu adalah _Knight_ milik Rias Gremory. Pengguna pedang suci serta memiliki Sacred Gear yang dinamakan [Sword Birth]. Kekuatannya memang tidak sebanding dengan Hyoudou Issei karena dia merupakan petarung yang mengandalkan teknik bukan kekuatan.

Harus Naruto akui bahwa Kiba memiliki insting dan kecepatan yang bagus sebagai seorang pendekar pedang. Baru baru ini Naruto sedang berlatih dengan Sebastian bagaimana caranya menggunakan katana. Dan jujur awalnya Naruto sedikit menganggapnya mudah namun pada kenyataannya… cukup sulit baginya.

Yah dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Saat ini dia sudah berada di depan pintu menuju atap. Dengan sedikit usaha, dia membuka pintu atap sekolah dan terlihat lah pemandangan langit biru dari atas atap.

Angin berhembus membuat rambutnya berantakan. Baru akan melangkah, dirinya terkejut. Perhatiannya langsung beralih kepada seorang wanita yang ada disana. Wanita itu berpakaian ala seragam Kuou. Kulit putih serta rambut indah nya membuat Naruto terdiam ketika menatapnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang melihat Naruto yang sudah tiba. Naruto berpikir bahwa gadis itu sengaja menunggunya disini… dan ternyata benar. Dia mengenali gadis itu…

"Akhirnya kau datang juga…, Namikaze Naruto…"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar gadis itu menyebutkan namanya.

"…Atau bisa kusebut laki laki misterius yang sudah mengalahkan Maou Lucifer..!?"

"…Apa yang anda bicarakan, nona?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dan ekspresi yang terasa ingin mengeles.

"Tidak usah berpura pura tidak mengenalku… kita baru bertemu kemarin kan?"

"…Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu adalah aku…, nona Gabriel?" tanya Naruto yang seketika merubah ekspresi nya menjadi serius.

Gabriel hanya tertawa kecil ketika memikirkannya dan hal itu membuat Naruto terheran. Gabriel kembali menatap Naruto dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan laki laki yang bisa menarik perhatianku. Ternyata dia hanya seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun yang masih bersekolah…"

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Gabriel. Dia berpikir gadis ini pasti lolos dari sensor deteksi nya. Naruto kali ini sedikit lengah hingga Gabriel bisa tahu identitasnya.

"Jadi mau apa kau kemari…? Bisakah kau pergi? Aku tidak ingin diganggu…"

"Fufu… Nampaknya kau benar benar tidak mau seorang pun dari 3 Fraksi tahu identitasmu ya?"

"…Cepat katakan, apa maumu!"

Gabriel berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto dengan posisi kedua tangan berada di belakang dan berhenti tepat satu meter di depan Naruto. Naruto tidak merasa terancam sama sekali karena dia juga tahu bahwa gadis ini tidak berdaya untuk melawannya. Akan tetapi Naruto juga tak bisa membungkam gadis ini.

"Katakan padaku apa alasan kau menyembunyikan identitasmu…?"

"Hah~… Pada akhirnya aku tetap ketahuan. Jangan coba coba ikuti aku lagi. Jika kau berani mengawasiku lagi… Aku jamin surga akan kukacaukan!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membunuh kami, kan?" tanya Gabriel dengan nada menggoda.

Naruto kemudian teringat perkataannya tempo hari saat dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak diperbolehkan membunuh orang orang penting dari masing masing fraksi. Nampaknya dia salah telah mengatakan itu kepada Gabriel.

"Tapi aku masih bisa membunuh anak buahmu,"

"Hmm, eh~… Kurasa kau tidak akan melakukannya… karena bila kau lakukan…, akan kukatakan kepada dunia… siapa identitas pria misterius yang sudah mengacaukan pertempuran antara 3 Fraksi sebanyak empat kali."

Ya dengan ancaman barusan, Naruto dibuat diam. Naruto tidak ingin kehidupannya diganggu oleh aktivitas 3 Fraksi lebih jauh. Sudah cukup baginya untuk mengemban tugas sebagai penengah dan penyelesai masalah di medan tempur di antara ketiga Fraksi. Dia tidak ingin bebannya bertambah jika masing masing Fraksi sampai tahu identitasnya.

"Grrr… Baiklah! Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bisa kau kabulkan permintaanku?"

"Tergantung… apa permintaanmu.."

"Permintaanku sederhana… Hmm, mungkin setelah melakukan permintaanku. Aku akan jadi seorang Malaikat Jatuh kalau kupikir pikir,"

Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya ketika mendengar pernyataan Gabriel barusan. Dia berpikir apa yang membuat Gabriel jadi seorang Malaikat Jatuh? Apa dengan terpenuhinya permintaan Gabriel…, dia akan jadi Malaikat Jatuh? Hal apa itu..?

"Permintaan macam apa itu?"

"…Ayo kita buat anak!"

Seketika ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi kosong secara perlahan. Sedangkan Gabriel hanya menutup matanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hentikan bercandamu itu… Bisa kau serius sedikit?" kata Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Fufufu… Sungguh menyenangkan saat menggodamu!"

Gabriel tertawa kecil menanggapi kata kata Naruto. Kemudian wajahnya perlahan berubah menjadi lesu dan matanya teralihkan dari tatapan Naruto.

"Permintaanku ini bisa kau kabulkan dengan mudah…"

"Jadi apa permintaanmu sebenarnya…?"

Gabriel mengalihkan pandangannya perlahan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi benar benar serius dan kedua mata yang berkaca kaca. Saat melihat itu…, Naruto tiba tiba saja terpana dan diam tanpa kata. Kedua matanya melebar saat itu juga… kemudian Gabriel mulai mengucapkan permintaannya…

"Tolong sembunyikan aku dari surga dan para malaikat!"

TBC

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ehem… ehem.. Shiba disini. Tes tes? Oke.. Apa kabar?

Fic ini adalah fic lama saya yang terlantarkan dan saya putuskan untuk me remake nya menjadi seperti ini. Lagipula saya rasa alurnya sudah hancur sedari awal dan saya berniat memperbaikinya. Kebetulan juga fic ini belum mempublish belasan atau puluhan chap jadi saya merasa ya… ga apa apalah di remake.

Disini Naruto asal usulnya masih saya sembunyikan dan yang jelas jika ada yang bertanya apakah Naruto OverPower atau tidak…, saya katakan mungkin iya. Buat saat ini kekuatannya cuma sedikit diatas Iblis Super tapi perlahan dengan latihannya dan kekuatannya yang sempurna nantinya. Dia akan sekuat… ya Ophis mungkin atau bahkan Great Red.

Lalu disini saya mengambil karakter dari Black Butler atau Kuroshitsuji yaitu Sebastian Michaelis. Sebelum di remake saya sudah memakai karakter yang satu ini. Sebastian akan hadir sebagai ras vampire yang sengaja belum kuceritakan tadi di atas dan kukatakan disini. Hidup sebagai vampire selama ribuan tahun dan punya kekuatan setara Dewa Pemimpin tapi gak ada satupun mitologi yang mengenal dirinya. Perlahan akan dijelaskan…

Disini saya membuat karakter Naruto yang tidak mau direpotkan namun bertanggung jawab mengemban tugasnya.

Saya berusaha membuat karakter Naruto di tiap fic saya berbeda beda.

-Symbol of Revenge.. Naruto sifatnya Dark gitu dan ingin balas dendam.

-Warrior From The Heaven.. sangat friendly orangnya, baik, bersemangat dan terkadang bingung dengan yang namanya cinta.

-Fate of My Adolescence.. dengan karakter anak sekolah yang anti sosial, tak populer, tak punya teman, latar belakang perpisahan orang tua tapi dibalik itu punya kemampuan akademik yang hebat.

(Sedikit promosi)

Lalu mengenai fic saya yang lain. Kemungkinan besok saya akan update fic saya yang Fate of My Adolescence. Saya pikir pikir ternyata saya cukup produktif untuk mengupdate fic. Total bulan ini saya sudah 7 kali update dengan 4 fic saya yang berbeda.

Semoga saja saya bisa terus terusan seperti ini ke depannya karena saya belum ingin pensiun. Lalu satu lagi sebuah Special Thanks to **Tandrato**. Salah satu author dan rekan yang menginspirasi saya dan kemungkinan sebentar lagi dia akan jadi author di genre Fantasy wkwkwk… Dia punya kualitas. Kalau kalian baca fic nya pasti tahu.

Itu sekedar ocehan dan ucapan terima kasih. Selanjutnya silahkan dinantikan saja.

See you in next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**LORD OF APOCALYPSE : BETWEEN LOVE AND DESTINY**

Rate: M

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Martial Art

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Dia adalah saksi hidup dari kejamnya Great War dan seseorang yang tumbuh sebagai manusia. Hidup tanpa keluarga dan tak memiliki sebuah nama, Dia ada hanya untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan tiga fraksi, berbagai mitologi dan menghukum apa yang salah di dunia. Tak mendapat cinta di masa hidupnya tapi tahu apa arti cinta. Dia bisa memaafkan tapi juga tak segan menghukum sesuatu yang salah. Dia adalah…, Lord of Apocalypse.

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Perjodohan**

"Hah? Menyembunyikanmu dari surga dan para malaikat?"

Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi bosan ketika mendengarnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mau tau urusan malaikat surga yang satu ini tapi dia tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan surga. Jika dia melibatkan diri dengan urusan Gabriel otomatis dia akan melibatkan diri dalam urusan surga, itu seperti suatu keterkaitan. Jujur Naruto malas untuk menanyakan alasannya kenapa tapi mau tidak mau dia harus tahu dulu pertama tama apa masalah wanita ini hingga ingin bersembunyi dari surga.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa masalahmu hingga harus bersembunyi dari surga?"

Pertanyaan Naruto hanya dibalas sebuah tatapan datar oleh Gabriel. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu merubah ekspresinya sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah samping kanannya seperti sedang menghindari tatapan mata Naruto.

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu dariku, Malaikat menyebalkan!"

"Kuhh! Kau ini laki laki macam apa sih? Bisa bisanya tidak tergoda pada malaikat cantik sepertiku!?"

"Ha? Aku justru kesal dengan orang yang menyatakan kalau dirinya sendiri itu cantik. Rasanya memuakkan jika mendengarnya…"

"A-Apa?"

Keduanya bersikap seperti anak kecil, mereka saling membalas dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tiba tiba ketika keduanya berhenti mengoceh mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan kesal dan jengkel, sedetik kemudian keduanya langsung memalingkan pandangan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Huhh! Pria macam apa itu yang tidak mau mengalah pada perempuan! Sungguh kekanakan!"

"Cih… maaf saja tapi umurku masih 16 tahun! Lalu bagaimana dengan malaikat tua yang sudah berumur ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan tahun? Tidak mau mengalah pada yang lebih muda? Dasar nenek nenek!"

"N-N-Nenek nenek kau bilang!?" seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Memang benar kan?"

"K-Kurang ajar sekali bocah ini! Sini kau! Biar kuajari namanya menghormati wanita!"

Naruto segera menghindar dari tangkapan Gabriel lalu mengejeknya beberapa kali dan hal itu terulang selama beberapa kali dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Beruntunglah di sekitar sini hanya ada mereka berdua karena jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka, bukan tak mungkin bahwa orang orang akan melihatnya sebagai pertengkaran anak anak.

"Kuhhh! Awas kau ya! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kubongkar identitasmu!" kata Gabriel dengan wajah cemberut mengancam Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku jadi memiliki alasan untuk membunuhmu sekarang?" balas Naruto dengan ekspresi jahat.

Disana Gabriel merinding ketakutan seketika. Seolah menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, dia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang sambil tertawa garing.

"Ahaha… Aku kan hanya bercanda…"

"Bagus juga bercandaanmu itu, malaikat tua… Aku hampir membunuhmu,"

Terlihat Naruto sudah menciptakan sebuah pisau dari kegelapan yang ia sembunyikan di belakangnya meski bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Gabriel jika ia menyembunyikannya. Tentu saja wanita ini tidak bisa bersikap tenang melihat senjata itu.

"Huft… Jadi apa alasan kau ingin pergi dan bersembunyi dari surga?"

"S-Sebenarnya…"

Jawabannya tidak jelas sama seperti sebelumnya dan itu sedikit memancing kesabaran Naruto lagi. Tapi ketika dia melihat ekspresi Gabriel kali ini, dia dibuat terdiam. Wajah wanita yang berdiri hadapannya melambangkan kesedihan mandalam.

"…kakakku… Michael, memutuskan untuk menjodohkaku dengan salah satu Dewa [Olympus],"

Begitu mendengar hal itu, Naruto terkejut untuk beberapa alasan.

"Menjodohkanmu dengan Dewa [Olympus]? Tunggu, tunggu! Itu akan merusak keseimbangan tiga fraksi! Lagipula… keputusan kuno macam apa itu? Menjodohkan… kuno sekali,"

"Benar kan!? Aku juga berpikir begitu! Dan kau tau apalagi yang membuatku semakin kesal? Mereka menjodohkanku dengan Dewa Hades!"

Hades merupakan salah satu dari 3 Dewa Utama di [Olympus], dia dikenal sebagai Dewa yang menempati [Underworld] sekaligus kakak tertua dari para Dewa [Olympus]. Sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Dewa [Olympus] lainnya tidak begitu bagus apalagi terhadap adiknya Zeus dan Poseidon. Alasannya? Karena mereka berdua lah dirinya harus terjebak menjaga [Underworld] sebagai wilayah kekuasaannya sedangkan sebenarnya yang diinginkannya adalah langit [Olympus] yang sekarang dipegang oleh Zeus.

"H-Hades? Michael serius menjodohkanmu dengan Hades!?" bahkan Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut mendengar Gabriel mengatakan nama Dewa yang dijodohkan dengannya.

"Dia benar benar serius!" jawab Gabriel lemas.

"Kenapa dengan Hades!? Tidak adakah Dewa [Olympus] lain yang mau denganmu?"

"Dasar tidak sopan! Bukan begitu! Sebenarnya kakakku menjodohkanku dengan Dewa [Olympus] untuk memperkuat fraksi malaikat dengan bantuan pihak [Olympus] akan tetapi [Olympus] sendiri juga ingin mendapatkan keuntungan yang lebih banyak. Mereka tahu bahwa Hades yang memiliki hubungan buruk dengan mereka itu tertarik padaku…"

Setelah menyebutkan hal itu, Naruto langsung segera paham akan situasi dan kondisi Gabriel.

"Jadi… Zeus serta Dewa [Olympus] lainnya berniat menggunakan mu untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hades dengan imbalan bantuan besar kepada pihak malaikat ya?"

Gabriel menganggukkan kepalanya sedih ketika Naruto mengungkapkan kesimpulannya. Naruto mengerti hal itu, dia benar benar mengerti. Bukannya dia peduli dengan nasib Gabriel yang harus dijodohkan dengan Dewa [Underworld] yaitu Hades yang memiliki bentuk seperti Undead tapi dia benar benar peduli dengan bantuan yang akan diberikan pihak [Olympus] kepada fraksi Malaikat. Jika itu terjadi, keseimbangan di antara ketiga fraksi akan runtuh seketika. Itu akan jadi sebuah pembantaian sepihak dari pihak malaikat kepada iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Sejujurnya dia tidak takut bila harus berhadapan dengan [Olympus] meski dia tidak yakin bisa mengatasinya sendirian kalau berhadapan dengan 3 Dewa Utama mereka. Tapi jika itu benar terjadi, dia sendiri juga yang akan kerepotan mengatasi masalah keseimbangan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau fraksi malaikat yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatan mereka itu mau bekerja sama dengan pihak diluar tiga fraksi… Menyedihkan,"

Kata kata barusan langsung menusuk di hati Gabriel. Dia seakan tidak terima dengan ucapan Naruto yang merendahkan kaumnya hanya karena meminta kerja sama dari [Olympus]. Mungkin memang benar dirinya meminta bantuan pada entitas luar biasa yang ada di hadapannya ini tapi tak peduli siapapun itu… jika dia berani menghina malaikat, Gabriel pun bisa marah.

"Kalau kau mengatakan hal itu sekali lagi… akan kupastikan kau mendapat luka yang parah meski aku harus mati sekalipun!" kata Gabriel dengan nada dingin dan sorot mata yang tajam.

Aura yang terpancar darinya cukup mengerikan untuk dikeluarkan oleh seorang malaikat tinggi seperti dirinya. Jika yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah suatu keberadaan yang biasa, orang itu pasti sudah menjauh tetapi di hadapan Naruto, hal itu tidak berarti banyak. Laki laki berambut pirang itu hanya memberikannya tatapan dingin seolah membalas sorot mata yang tajam itu. Naruto tahu bahwa Gabriel takkan bisa melakukan hal itu sekeras apapun dia mencoba karena bagaimana pun… dia hanya salah seorang malaikat tertinggi.

"Ha'i… baik baik, aku minta maaf… Lalu bagaimana dengan kerja sama kita? Aku menyetujui permintaanmu untuk menyembunyikan dirimu dari surga dan para malaikat karena sejujurnya aku juga yang akan kerepotan kalau kalian sampai menjalin kerja sama dengan pihak diluar tiga fraksi," kata Naruto sambil menghela nafas malas.

"Kau setuju?"

"Iya… aku setuju, tapi apa tidak masalah? Bagaimana pun mereka itu kaum mu kan seperti yang kau katakan? Bukankah akan jadi pukulan berat untuk malaikat jika kalian membatalkan kerja sama dengan [Olympus]? Terlebih malaikat kehilangan kekuatan besar sepertimu?"

Perkataan Naruto memang benar. Akan jadi masalah bila fraksi malaikat berani membatalkan kerja sama nya dengan pihak dari [Olympus]. Mungkin saja mereka bisa memancing amarah dari pihak [Olympus] dan jika hal itu terjadi, konsekuensi yang akan mereka hadapi adalah berperang dengan [Olympus]. Naruto sebenarnya memilih untuk tidak berpihak akan tetapi Sebastian pasti akan memintanya untuk menengahi perang tersebut. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, itu merepotkan baginya meski dia sendiri ingin mengukur sejauh mana dia bisa berbuat sesuatu jika lawannya adalah pasukan para Dewa.

"Ummm… Aku belum memikirkannya,"

Dan sialnya bagi Naruto, ternyata Gabriel belum memikirkan hngga sejauh ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau begitu? Pusing mulai melanda kepalanya sekarang.

"Hah~… Ya sudahlah, kita pikirkan itu saja nanti,"

"Uhmm…" gadis itu membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Oh ya… Apa ada kondisi berbahaya lainnya? Semisal ada pasukan khusus yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dan dikirim surga untuk mencarimu?"

Gabriel terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Pasukan khusus pasti ada tapi kurasa kau bisa menyingkirkan pasukan itu dengan mudah,"

Naruto sudah menduganya memang… tapi tidak dia sangka kalau wanita ini akan sejujur itu mengungkapkan seberapa kuatnya pasukan khusus mereka. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya… bahkan pasukan khusus surga dapat dia tangani dengan mudah. Ya itu sudah pasti, itulah yang dipikirkannya sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi… ada suatu kondisi berbahaya dimana mungkin kau harus berhadapan dengan dua pasukan sekaligus… pasukan malaikat dan sebuah pasukan lain,"

"Pasukan lain apa yang kau maksud?"

"[Grim Reaper]…"

Naruto mengerutkan kening dan memasang ekspresi serius mendengarnya. Nama itu sangat terkenal dan tentu saja Naruto pernah mendengarnya dari Sebastian. [Grim Reaper] adalah pasukan yang berada di bawah komando Dewa [Underworld] Hades yang memiliki daya tempur yang mengerikan, bahkan satu [Grim Reaper] sendiri saja bisa menandingi kekuatan [High Class Devil]. Konon yang terkuat di antara [Grim Reaper] bahkan bisa bersaing dengan [Ultimate Class Devil] atau setara dengan kekuatan dari satu orang Maou (Raja Iblis).

"Jadi… Hades benar benar menginginkanmu… kurasa?" kata Naruto dengan malas.

"Yang kudengar bahkan salah satu [Grim Reaper], Thanatos… [Grim Reaper] tertua bahkan pernah bertarung seimbang dengan Ajuka Beelzebub yang merupakan salah satu Iblis Super dimana dia setara dengan Sirzech Lucifer,"

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Naruto sudah tahu… justru dia sebenarnya lebih tau akan hal itu daripada Gabriel karena dia ada disana sekitar hampir satu tahun lalu. Sirzech Lucifer dan Ajuka Beelzebub yang merupakan dua Maou terkuat di antara [Four Great Satans] dengan status peringkat Iblis Super mendatangi kediaman Hades dan sedikit mengancamnya. Naruto berada disana karena ditugaskan oleh Sebastian untuk mengawasi pergerakan kedua Maou tersebut. Disana lah dia terkejut ketika Sirzech melepaskan aura kekuatan asli nya [Ruin the Extinct] yang mampu membuat seorang Hades bahkan tertekan.

Dari situlah, Naruto baru tahu mengapa Sirzech dan Ajuka disebut sebagai Iblis Super. Dengan kekuatan itu, tak heran jika bahkan Dewa sekelas Hades pun waspada karena mungkin Sirzech mampu mengimbangi Dewa Eksekutif sekelas Hades. Dari kejadian ini nantinya juga akan menjurus ke suatu kejadian dimana Naruto harus bertarung dengan Sirzech Lucifer sekuat tenaga dan menyebabkan keduanya menerima luka yang parah.

Bagaimana pertarungan itu bisa terjadi? Disaat akan kembali, Sirzech dan Ajuka dihadang oleh pasukan [Grim Reaper]. Nampaknya itu memang rencana Hades untuk menguji sejauh mana kekuatan kedua Iblis Super ini. Dan benar saja Ajuka dan Sirzech harus berhadapan dengan tiga [Grim Reaper] Ultimate Class yaitu Thanatos, Pluto dan Orcus.

Disitulah saat Naruto dengan topeng khas nya turun tangan menghentikan pertarungan tersebut. Sialnya, Sirzech menganggapnya juga seorang musuh apalagi mengingat Naruto sendiri memang suka sekali mengganggu ketiga fraksi. Oleh karena itu Sirzceh berpikir untuk menyingkirkannya disana. Dan terjadilah pertarungan di antara mereka berdua.

Sirzech dengan kekuatan penuhnya mampu memaksa Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatannya setelah menerima luka yang sangat parah dan hasilnya Sirzech harus kehilangan tangan kanannya setelah pertarungan habis habisan dengan Naruto.

Sedangkan Ajuka yang notabene nya adalah Iblis Super mampu dibuat seimbang oleh Thanatos. Mungkin pertarungan mereka memang tidak seserius pertarungan Naruto dan Sirzech, tapi tetap saja itu adalah bukti bahwa Thanatos adalah [Grim Reaper] tertua, terkuat dan pantas mendapatkan gelarnya sebagai [God of Death] yang bahkan mengimbangi Tuan nya sendiri, Hades.

"Masalah kita hanya ada pada Thanatos… Pluto dan Orcus memang berada pada kelas [Ultimate Class] tapi kalau hanya sekelas [Ultimate Class] biasa, aku masih bisa mengatasinya…"

"I-Itulah yang kupikirkan…"

Naruto sadar akan kemampuannya yang masih terbatas, meski dirinya mampu mengalahkan entitas luar biasa sekaliber Sirzech yang merupakan Iblis Super Terkuat saat ini tapi dia harus mengerahkan hampir seluruh kemampuannya. Bisa dikatakan dia tidak memiliki banyak kartu AS di tangannya untuk digunakan melawan banyak entitas kuat sekaligus.

"Hah~… Kurasa aku akan diceramahi oleh Sebastian setelah ini," kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Sebastian?"

"Ah, dia adalah mentor sekaligus pelayanku,"

Gabriel hanya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa laki laki kuat di hadapannya ini bahkan memiliki seorang mentor. Lalu sekuat apa mentornya itu?

"Jika kau bertanya sekuat apa mentorku… Dia mungkin lebih kuat dari seorang Dewa Pemimpin. Katakan lah dia bahkan lebih kuat dari Indra atau Zeus,"

Gabriel terkejut Naruto dapat membaca pikirannya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi nya. Tapi apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan? Lebih kuat dari Indra dan Zeus? Sekuat apa mentor dari laki laki ini?

"L-Lebih kuat dari Indra dan Zeus? K-Kau bercanda kan? Bukankah itu artinya dia setidaknya sekuat Shiva [Destroyer God]?"

"…Begitulah… kurasa,"

Gabriel masih tidak mau mempercayai nya entah kenapa. Wajahnya kini menunjukkan ekspresi aneh seperti orang yang sudah mengalami sakit mental akan tetapi dia berpikir dua kali… Hal itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil jika Naruto di usianya sekarang saja sudah memiliki kemampuan, keterampilan serta kekuatan sehebat ini. Dia justru jadi semakin penasaran dengan identitas laki laki di hadapannya sekarang.

"Maa, kita pikirkan itu nanti… sekarang yang lebih penting dari itu… dimana kau akan tinggal mulai sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Sejujurnya dia juga belum mempersiapkannya sama sekali. Naruto sendiri menyadari hal itu setelah melihat senyuman Gabriel yang seakan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ehehe…"

"Kau ini… malaikat macam apa yang ingin kabur tapi tidak merencanakan dulu bagaimana ke depannya?"

"M-Maafkan aku…"

Setelah itu, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

"Gabriel-sama menghilang!"

"Cari dimana pun beliau berada!"

"Gabriel-sama!"

Sementara itu kondisi di surga sekarang sedang dalam kekacauan karena menghilangnya Gabriel disaat akan diadakannya pertemuan dengan pihak [Olympus] dan [Underworld]. Para malaikat yang ada sekarang semuanya ditugaskan untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Gabriel dan jika bisa, Michael pun ingin hal ini disembunyikan dari pihak [Olympus] dan [Underworld]. Pasalnya tak lama lagi, hanya satu jam lagi yang tersisa sebelum kedatangan kedua pihak ke wilayah surga yang dihuni para malaikat. Michael dilanda sakit kepala seketika.

"Kemana kau Gabriel…? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menghilang seketika?"

"Sebentar lagi, Hades-dono dan Zeus-dono akan datang kesini untuk membicarakan perjodohan…"

Saking tak bisa tenangnya, malaikat tertinggi surga ini berjalan kesana kemari tak menemukan ide atau cara memancing keluar Gabriel. Sedangkan itu nampak tak jauh dari sana, seseorang sedang duduk sambil menikmati buah buahan dengan santai.

"Michael-sama… Kenapa anda tidak mengutusku saja untuk mencari Gabriel-sama?"

Orang itu tiba tiba mengajukan dirinya untuk mencari Gabriel. Pada saat itulah, Michael berhenti bergerak. Orang yang ada di hadapannya sebenarnya akan bertugas sebagai pengawalnya nanti saat pertemuan, namun jika dalam keadaan seperti ini pun petermuan tidak bisa dilakukan. Prioritas utama mereka sekarang adalah mencari dimana Gabriel berada.

"Apa tidak apa apa bila kuserahkan tugas ini padamu, Dulio?"

"Tentu saja, Michael-sama… Lagipula saya adalah [Joker] milik Michael-sama," ucapnya dengan hormat.

Pria ini… Dulio Gesualdo merupakan tangan kanan Michael sekaligus senjata terkuat surga dalam perang tiga fraksi. Bagaimana bisa? Dia adalah pengguna [Sacred Gear]. [Sacred Gear] atau juga biasa disebut artefak dewa adalah alat atau senjata dengan kekuatan luar biasa yang diberikan kepada para manusia oleh Tuhan. Dulio sendiri awalnya merupakan manusia yang kemudian di reinkarnasi menjadi seorang malaikat. Di antara para manusia pun, dia memiliki [Sacred Gear] yang sangat spesial.

[Zenith Tempest]… Itulah nama [Sacred Gear] yang dimiliki oleh Dulio Gesualdo. [Sacred Gear] miliknya sendiri dikategorikan sebagai salah satu dari [Longinus]. Itu adalah sebutan untuk [Sacred Gear] yang memiliki kekuatan terkuat di antara [Sacred Gear] lainnya dan bahkan dengan kekuatannya… [Longinus] dikatakan sebagai [Sacred Gear] yang mampu membunuh Dewa.

Tak hanya itu dalam hal kekuatan dikatakan bahwa [Zenith Tempest] berada di urutan kedua dalam [Longinus].

"Jaa… Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu,"

"Ya, berhati hatilah… Aku mendapat firasat buruk,"

"Tenang saja, Michael-sama... aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu,"

Setelah mengucapkannya, dalam sekejap dia menghilang meninggalkan surga untuk mencari Gabriel. Pada saat itulah, Michael segera membuka semacam lingkaran sihir di hadapannya dan memantau Dulio dari layar sihir yang muncul disana. Tidak ada dasar atas keputusannya ini, dia hanya melakukan pemantauan ini atas alasan firasatnya. Dan firasat itu benar adanya…

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Naruto dan Gabriel sekarang berada di sekitar Kuou Academy. Seperti biasa, Naruto bertugas mengawasi gerak gerik keluarga Gremory dan Sitri sambil tetap menyembunyikan aura kekuatannya. Hanya saja sekarang tugasnya bertambah, dia harus membantu Gabriel untuk menyembunyikan juga sedikit aura nya yang mulai bocor sekaligus melindunginya jika pihak surga tau keberadaannya. Mereka sekarang berada di cafeteria sekolah tepatnya berada di sudut. Tentu saja Gabriel sudah merubah penampilannya dengan semacam ilusi agar tidak menarik perhatian murid murid sekolah ini.

"Apakah kau meninggalkan jejak?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu… tapi aku yakin aku sudah menghapus jejakku dengan cukup rapi,"

Itu tidak bisa menjamin kalau surga tidak akan tahu dimana Gabriel berada tapi setidaknya dengan berada disini, para malaikat itu akan berpikir dua kali untuk menangkap Gabriel. Pertama alasannya adalah karena wilayah ini adalah wilayah milik Gremory. Alasan kedua, Naruto akan menempatkan dirinya di barisan paling depan jika seandainya para malaikat itu berani menyentuh wilayah ini karena itu melanggar perjanjian tiga fraksi. Tapi setelah semuanya, masih ada satu yang mengganjal pikirannya…

"Aku pikir harusnya ada satu atau dua orang yang bisa mendeteksi dan memperkirakan keberadaanmu disini, kan Gabriel-san?"

"Setelah kau mengatakan itu, aku jadi teringat satu orang yang bertugas untuk mengawal pertemuan hari ini," jawab Gabriel sambil mencumbit dagunya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Barusan Gabriel mengatakan sebuah pertemuan tetapi dia tidak mendengar hal itu sebelumnya.

"Pertemuan?"

"A-Ah ya, aku lupa untuk memberitahumu kan… ehmm.. ano..?"

"Panggil aku Naruto,"

"Ha'e Naruto-kun… Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan pihak malaikat dengan pihak [Olympus] dan [Underworld],"

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Naruto membuka kedua matanya lebar lebar menunjukkan bahwa dia terkejut bahkan gelas minumannya hingga terjatuh saking terkejutnya. Dia tak mengucapkan apapun dari mulutnya sedangkan Gabriel sendiri nampak sudah siap menerima amarah yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto tapi pemuda itu sendiri masih tidak berkomentar. Atau tepatnya… dia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"B-Bisa bisanya…"

"Ha'e?"

"B-Bisa bisanya kau baru mengatakan hal itu sekarang!"

"M-Maaf!"

Mudah sekali bagi Gabriel mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang harus mengurus semua ini. Bahkan untuk Naruto, masalah seperti ini bisa merepotkan dirinya selama seminggu untuk mengurus dan membicarakannya dengan Sebastian. Terlebih, sampai sekarang empat pelayan nya yang sering dibicarakan Sebastian belum muncul juga, otomatis dia yang harus menyelesaikan segala urusan.

"Apalagi yang kau lupakan!? Cepat katakan sekarang! Aku tidak ingin terkejut lagi nantinya!"

"Uhmm… hmm… kau tau kan pemilik panggilan [Joker] di surga?"

Sejujurnya Naruto tidak tahu betul tapi dikatakan bahwa [Joker] itu adalah bawahan terpercaya dari Michael sekaligus senjata terkuat pihak surga untuk peperangan. Hanya itulah info yang ia ketahui.

"Aku tidak begitu tau tapi bisa kau beritahu siapa dia?"

"Namanya adalah Dulio Gesualdo dan dia adalah seorang manusia yang kemudian menjadi malaikat reinkarnasi,"

"Ha? Jadi manusia bisa diubah menjadi malaikat?"

"Ha? Kau baru tau?"

"Tentu saja aku baru tahu!"

"Ha!? Kau serius?"

"Aku serius!"

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong?"

"Yang benar?"

"Aku serius… Bisa kita hentikan ini? Ini mulai terasa menyebalkan…"

"Ah, oke…"

Setelah mereka menghentikan perdebatan panjang tak berguna itu, mereka kembali ke topik sebenarnya. Saat ini yang menjadi pembahasan mereka adalah seorang pria bernama Dulio Gesualdo. Gabriel menjelaskannya kemudian… segala hal mengenai Dulio Gesualdo, pemilik dari [Zenith Tempest] yang mampu mengendalikan lima elemen dan mengendalikan cuaca dunia.

"Kemampuan yang benar benar menakutkan. Seperti yang diharapkan dari [Longinus],"

Naruto hanya meresponnya santai sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sedangkan Gabriel hanya terdiam heran dengan sikap santai pria ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai ini?"

"Memangnya aku harus panik?"

"Ya… tidak juga tapi… lawanmu ini seorang pemilik [Longinus]!"

Naruto menghela nafas ketika mendengarkan hal itu lalu dengan kedua tangan menyilang di belakang kepala dan menggunakannya sebagai sandaran, dia membalas,

"Hmm… Entahlah, mungkin dari beberapa sudut statistik akan lebih merepotkan melawan pemilik kemampuan unik seperti itu daripada makhluk yang lebih kuat…"

"Maksudnya?"

"Begini… Dulio Gesualdo jelas lebih lemah daripada Iblis Super seperti Sirzech Lucifer akan tetapi dari berbagai sudut pandang… dia bisa jadi lawan yang lebih merepotkan dengan kekuatannya itu,"

Itu adalah apa yang dikatakan Naruto meski Gabriel masih tidak paham garis besarnya.

"Kau masih tidak paham?"

Gabriel menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Begini… kekuatan Dulio itu bisa berbahaya jika dimanfaatkan dalam berbagai bentuk tergantung bagaimana penggunanya memvariasikannya dan menggunakannya pada metode yang tepat sedangkan kekuatan dahsyat Iblis Super hanya berfokus pada kekuatan semata kan? Itulah yang membedakannya… dalam berbagai artian meski lebih lemah… tapi kemampuannya akan lebih sulit diatasi karena memiliki berbagai bentuk pola," jelas Naruto panjang lebar yang akhirnya dimengerti oleh Gabriel.

Apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar. Dari aspek kekuatan baik kekuatan serangan dan kekuatan fisik, Sirzech jelas jauh lebih kuat daripada Dulio Gesualdo akan tetapi dengan kemampuan Dulio dia bisa membuatnya lebih berbahaya pada aspek tertentu tergantung seberapa bijak Dulio memakai kekuatannya. Dia bahkan bisa membuat jebakan, serangan tak terduga dan lain lain meski daya kekuatannya tak sebesar energy dari sihir [Ruin of Extinct] milik Sirzech Lucifer.

"Dalam pertarungan, besar kecilnya kekuatan tidak selalu menjadi faktor utamanya… teknik, strategi, pemanfaatan kekuatan itu bisa merubah keadaan," kata Naruto menjabarkan apa yang ada di kepalanya kepada Gabriel.

Dari sini lah Gabriel tahu betul bahwa orang yang mengajari Naruto tidak hanya mengerikan dalam hal kekuatan tapi juga mental, kecerdasan dan teknik. Bagaikan bentuk perwujudan seorang ksatria sejati yang tak hanya kuat tapi juga cerdas, Naruto memikirkan semua itu.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau selalu bisa mengungguli ketiga fraksi,"

"Pujiannya nanti saja… Lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap," kata Naruto sambil memasukkan tangannya ke semacam celah dimensi ciptaannya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Yang dia ambil adalah topeng khas nya. Hal itu tentu membuat Gabriel waspada, apalagi saat Naruto langsung memakai topeng tersebut. Gabriel menoleh ke samping saat dia merasakan bayangan seseorang terbang disana. Tempat yang mereka singgahi kebetulan dekat dengan dinding jendela. Otomatis mereka bisa melihat langsung keluar hanya dengan menoleh ke samping. Disana sudah terbang seorang pria dengan delapan sayapnya sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Gabriel.

"Dia datang…" kata Gabriel.

"Untungnya aku sudah membuat persiapan…"

Kata Naruto sambil menjetikkan jarinya sekali, menyebabkan sebuah gelombang energy lepas disana. Secara tiba tiba saja, mereka sudah tertelan ke dalam sebuah dimensi buatan yang diciptakan Naruto. Dulio cukup terkejut melihatnya… dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang yang mampu membuat dimensi alternative dengan pancaran kekuatan sebesar ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, malaikat reinkarnasi…"

"Tidak apa apa… Tuan…"

"Aku tidak menyebutkan namaku… panggil saja dengan inisial ku… 'N'…"

"Baiklah, N-dono… kuharap anda tidak terlalu berlebihan padaku," kata Dulio sambil tersenyum.

Naruto tahu bahwa itu hanya senyum palsu. Senyumannya yang asli tidak akan seperti itu… senyumannya yang asli akan memancarkan jiwa ksatria kebanggaan surga yang menentang sebuah entitas yang seharusnya tidak dia tantang.

"Kita mulai…"

TBC

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Apa kabar kalian semua? Kuharap baik. Setelah sekian lama hanya wacana akhirnya terealisasi juga untuk mengupdate fic ini. Aku bingung harus membahas apa di chapter ini… hmm… ah aku teringat, disini memang Gabriel sifatnya OOC tidak seperti di canon. Ehmm.. alasannya hanya karena agar cocok dengan fic yang ku buat. Ya karena aku suka romcom yang ringan atau pun romance yang serius… aku gatau juga apa aku bisa membuat romance yang serius tapi kurasa kalau romcom mungkin aku masih bisa. Karena karyaku yang lain Fate of My Adolescence itu romcom.

Lalu… hmm… Hari minggu kemarin aku sudah update Fate of My Adolescence, hari senin nya aku publish fic baru ku Monarch of Despair.. ah ya jangan lupa baca yang itu. Karena aku berekspektasi besar pada fic baruku yang itu dari awal aku mengetiknya. Semoga nanti sore aku sudah bisa update Symbol of Revenge… doakan saja. Kalau tidak nanti sore, mungkin hari Jumat karena hari kamis aku ada di kampus dari pagi hingga sore.

Itu saja dari Shiba, terima kasih.

Jangan lupa fav, fol dan berikan review kalian… karena jujur aku tidak munafik, aku haus akan review dan kata kata penyemangat kalian. Itu seperti memberiku power booster ketika menanti lama dan begitu kulihat di kolom review ada yang memberikan review. Itu… menyenangkan… tempat ini, ffn mksudku.. juga jadi salah satu tempat pelarianku dari masalahku di dunia nyata haha.. terutama masalah keluarga dan kuliah…

See you in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**LORD OF APOCALYPSE : BETWEEN LOVE AND DESTINY**

Rate: M

 **Disclaimer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto], High School DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]**

Ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materil sedikit pun

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Martial Art

 **Warning** : Typo, gaje mungkin, masih jauh dari kata sempurna, OOC

Pairing: ?

 **Summary** : Dia adalah saksi hidup dari kejamnya Great War dan seseorang yang tumbuh sebagai manusia. Hidup tanpa keluarga dan tak memiliki sebuah nama, Dia ada hanya untuk menyeimbangkan kekuatan tiga fraksi, berbagai mitologi dan menghukum apa yang salah di dunia. Tak mendapat cinta di masa hidupnya tapi tahu apa arti cinta. Dia bisa memaafkan tapi juga tak segan menghukum sesuatu yang salah. Dia adalah…, Lord of Apocalypse.

 **Jangan lupa review, favorite follow!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Kesepakatan**

Langit ungu menyeramkan yang terlihat sejauh mata memandanga ini bukanlah bumi yang sebenarnya. Suara gemuruh petir terdengar begitu mengerikan disana, mata biru sapphire yang tajam itu dan segumpal kekuatan yang membentuk bole energy terbentuk di tangan seorang pria dengan 8 sayap di punggungnya. Wajah pemilik sepasang mata sapphire ini sekarang tertutupi sebuah topeng berukiran rubah, dan hanya bagian kedua matanya saja yang terlihat.

Di belakangnya, bersembunyi seorang gadis dengan 10 sayap di punggungnya, yang menandakan bahwa status gadis ini lebih tinggi dari status pria yang kini sedang menciptakan badai petir di dimensi buatan ini. Meski dihujani ancaman dari badai petir, pria yang mengenakan topeng dengan ukiran rubah ini sama sekali tak gentar karenanya, dia masih memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk melindungi gadis yang terbang di sampingnya.

Gadis itu adalah Gabriel, salah satu dari malaikat tertinggi penghuni surga, adik dari Michael sekaligus malaikat yang akan dijodohkan dengan Hades sedangkan pria bertopeng itu adalah Naruto, makhluk yang ditakdirkan menjadi [Lord of Apocalypse], pengawas dunia, penjaga ruang dan waktu sekaligus murid di Kuou Gakuen.

"Hei… Kau yakin mau melawannya?" bisik Gabriel kepada laki laki yang sekarang sedang melindunginya.

"Kuharap aku tidak harus melawannya… kita akan cari kesempatan untuk lari sambil menghapus jejak kekuatan kita,"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Dulio mengarahkan meriam sihirnya ke arah mereka. Dia menembakkan meriam energy itu hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk membentuk sebuah tornado berukuran kecil. Dia menoleh sekilas ke arah tornado kecil yang ia buat, kemudian kembali menatap Naruto dan Gabriel.

"Haruskah aku membantumu?" tanya Gabriel setelah menelan ludah.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menahan serangan bertubi tubi semacam ini?"

"Entahlah, tapi lihatlah tangannya yang lain!"

Gabriel menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak lupa terhadap angin tornado mini yang dibuat Dulio. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu khawatir, tapi akan lebih baik jika gadis di belakangnya ini juga melakukan sesuatu daripada hanya menyibukkan dirinya saja. Dia juga tidak bodoh, Naruto sampai sekarang juga masih memiliki kecurigaan kalau jangan jangan semua ini hanyalah rencana yang disusun oleh Gabriel dan surga untuk menangkap dirinya.

"Gabriel-sama… Saya mohon anda untuk kembali bersama saya ke surga. Hades-dono dijadwalkan akan datang satu jam lagi,"

"Maaf, Dulio… tapi aku tidak bisa kembali ke surga! Aku tidak menginginkan perjodohan itu sama sekali,"

Dulio menghela nafas sejenak dengan ekspresi pasrah, kemudian kembali membalas, "Tolonglah, Gabriel-sama… Saya akan dimarahi oleh Michael-sama jika saya tidak bisa membawa anda kembali ke surga sebelum Hades-dono datang,"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sambil membuat semacam pelindung sihir. Ia tahu seberapa besar konsekuensi atau resiko yang akan diterima pihak surga jika Gabriel tidak disana sekarang. Sebagai pengawas dunia dan pelindungnya sementara waktu sebelum dunia mencapai batasnya, Naruto juga tidak bisa membiarkan pihak surga yang dihuni malaikat harus berada dalam situasi berperang dengan Hades yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi [Underworld].

"Gabriel-sama! Tolong anda pikirkan nasib surga dengan baik! Jika kita sampai membuat Hades-dono marah besar… kita tidak hanya akan berperang melawan iblis dan malaikat jatuh tapi juga pihak [Underworld] dan kemungkinan [Olympus] pun akan ikut serta,"

Gabriel kembali terpikirkan oleh hal itu, dia tidak ingin kembali, namun dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan nasib teman teman serta saudara saudaranya di surga. Untuk itulah, selama tiga bulan terakhir dia mempelajari banyak hal mengenai keberadaan yang selalu mengganggu tiga fraksi dan mampu membuat Sirzech Gremory sekarat. Dia bersembunyi dan mencari jejak jejak orang itu, mempelajari beberapa sihir sihir yang ia gunakan serta menganalisa beberapa tempat dengan kemungkinan paling tinggi dan paling sering orang itu muncul.

Dia mempelajari tentang Naruto, dan Naruto juga lengah. Akibatnya dia menerima semua ini.

"Aku… tidak bisa kembali, Dulio…"

"Apa karena orang ini yang sudah menculikmu dalam pesan yang kau tinggalkan padaku setengah jam yang lalu lewat transfer pikiran jarak jauh?" tanya Dulio sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Dan sekarang lah Naruto baru paham maksud dari Gabriel tentang melindungi dirinya dan menyembunyikannya dari surga. Dia meminta Naruto untuk menculik dirinya. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan ketika Gabriel kabur dan dilindungi oleh Naruto. Kalau Gabriel kabur karena tidak mau bertunangan, jelas Hades dan [Olympus] akan murka dan mengarahkan amarahnya itu pada pihak malaikat, tapi jika kenyataan dirubah menjadi Naruto menculik Gabriel, amarah dari Hades dan [Olympus] akan beralih pada Naruto.

"Jadi benar kau menjebakku…?" kata Naruto dengan aura kekuatan yang ditingkatkan.

"…Uh, aku benar benar tidak ingin menikah dengan Hades… tapi aku juga tidak ingin surga hancur karena diriku…, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengalihkan amarah Hades padamu," jawab Gabriel dengan ekspresi yang terintimidasi.

"Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan ancaman yang memegang identitasku? Jika aku menjadi sasaran Hades dan [Olympus] karena hal ini, tidakkah kau berpikir akan lebih mudah atau sama saja bagiku jika melenyapkanmu disini? Takkan ada yang berubah jika situasi 'aku menculikmu' berubah menjadi 'aku membunuhmu', kau tau itu?"

Naruto mengatakan itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gabriel dengan sorot mata yang benar benar dingin. Tentu saja hawa intimidasi itu benar benar membuat seluruh tubuh Gabriel gemetar karena ketakutan. Wajahnya panik dan dia menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan.

"Y-Ya… t-tidak akan ada yang berubah,"

Jujur Naruto benar benar kesal sekarang, namun dia tidak mau lepas kendali dan membunuh sosok penting seperti Gabriel di pihak surga. Dia mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya dan berpikir kembali…

'Kurasa tidak masalah bila identitasku akhirnya harus terbongkar… Sebastian pasti bisa paham alasanku. Tapi bagaimana dengan kerja sama antara surga dan [Olympus]?,' batin Naruto.

Lalu saat Naruto sibuk berpikir dan berniat mengembalikan Gabriel kepada Dulio, dia mendapatkan serangan yang brutal dari Dulio. Sebuah badai tornado diiringi dengan sambaran sambaran petir sekarang sedang menghujani dirinya. Dengan ekspresi terkejut, Naruto mengaktifkan lebih banyak pelindung untuk dirinya.

"Aku terpaksa melawanmu, makhluk bertopeng…"

"Tunggu dulu ini…"

Naruto mencoba bicara namun Dulio sudah terlebih dahulu memberikannya serangan beruntun yang berbahaya baik bagi dirinya maupun Gabriel. Kekuatan penghancur dari pemilik [Zenith Tempest] ini benar benar patut untuk dikagumi. Dia menghancurkan pijakan tanah di dimensi tersebut, mendatangkan awan badai, merubah cuaca dan mengganggu ke alamiannya disaat yang bersamaan.

"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku sebentar saja!" teriak Naruto yang sudah bosan bertahan terus menerus.

"Akan kudengarkan setelah kau melepaskannya!"

Dulio terbang dengan cepat sambil mengaliri tinju nya dengan petir yang sangat dahsyat lalu ketika dia sampai di hadapan Naruto, dia memberikan tinjunya. Sebuah ledakan dan suara retakan dari pelindung terluar Naruto terdengar disana. Dulio cukup terkejut ketika pelindung milik Naruto bahkan belum hancur hingga bagian terdalam, tapi tentunya Naruto tidak terkejut karena bagaimanapun dia bahkan bisa membuat seorang iblis yang membawa gelar Iblis Super dan [Demon Lord] jadi tak berdaya.

'Perisai ini!' kata Dulio dalam hati.

Dia tidak akan runtuh hanya karena serangan fisik Dulio yang notabene nya merupakan seorang penyerang jarak jauh yang mengandalkan sihir dari [Zenith Tempest]. Jujur sebenarnya pada saat inilah, Naruto mendapatkan peluang terbaik untuk memberikan serangan yang telak kepada Dulio, bahkan Dulio sendiri nampak sudah panik melihat situasinya, tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk terbang mundur dan memberi jarak dengan pria yang dipanggil [Joker] milik Michael tersebut.

"Aku memang setuju untuk tidak membiarkan surga bekerja sama dengan [Olympus] karena akan mengganggu keseimbangan tapi aku tidak pernah setuju untuk membuat diriku sendiri menjadi satu satunya yang bersalah dan menjadi target amarah mereka semua!" bisik Naruto.

"Bukankah kau tadi sudah setuju untuk melindungiku!?"

"Melindungi dan menculik itu konteksnya berbeda! Kupikir kita bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya bersama setelah lari dari situasi ini! Tapi kau malah sengaja membuatku jadi sasaran utama!" kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Di balik topengnya sendiri, dia sudah merubah ekspresi nya jadi marah.

Dia sudah tidak bisa keluar dari situasi ini dengan baik baik, tadinya dia berniat membuat rencana untuk lari dari situasi ini dan berunding dengan pihak surga kemudian. Tapi sekarang dengan tuduhan menculik seperti ini, sudah pasti dia harus berhadapan dengan Thanatos, Pluto dan para Grim Reaper lainnya.

"Apa benar orang ini menculik anda Gabriel-sama?"

"Aku diculik! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya karena segel yang ia pasang padaku agar terus berada di dekatnya!" teriak Gabriel.

Akting yang cukup bagus. Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis itu lalu menarik lengannya dan membuat sebuah gerbang teleportasi. Dia melemparkan Gabriel ke dalam sana. Secara mengejutkannya, gerbang itu terhubung dengan gerbang yang muncul di samping Dulio Gesualdo.

"Akh…"

Tubuh Gabriel ditangkap oleh Dulio Gesualdo dengan baik. Dulio mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Naruto.

"Kau salah jika aku akan takut dengan ancamanmu, Gabriel…" ucap Naruto santai sambil merengangkan telapak tangannya.

"T-Tunggu! Tak hanya tentangmu! Jika ini terjadi, keseimbangan juga bisa hancur! Kau tahu itu, kan!?" teriak Gabriel dengan ekspresi yang terlihat nyaris putus asa.

Dulio hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak paham dengan percakapan keduanya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan seperti berniat keluar dari dimensi yang ia buat sendiri ini, sedangkan Gabriel sekarang sedang menatap punggungnya dengan penuh harap sebelum akhirnya wajahnya tertunduk putus asa.

"Dia tidak menculikku, Dulio… Akulah yang datang kepadanya dan mengaku kalau diriku diculik," ucap Gabriel pelan kepada Dulio dengan senyuman putus asa.

Naruto yang masih ada disana hanya menengok sedikit ke belakang, wajahnya masih tertutupi topeng namun sorot mata nya yang dingin masih terlihat disana. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, bahwa sejak awal dia membuat dimensi ini pun… dia sudah merubah seragamnya dengan semacam pakaian perang berwarna biru, hitam.

'Apa aku harus meninggalkannya? Setelah ini, bagaimana caranya aku mencegah bergabungnya malaikat dan [Olympus]?'

Naruto memikirkan banyak cara namun dia masih bingung. Yang jelas saat ini keputusan terbaiknya adalah membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Dia tidak bisa merubah target amarah [Olympus] kepada dirinya sekarang, dia mungkin mampu bertahan sendirian tapi dia belum cukup mampu menahan sambil melindungi Gabriel dari gempuran sebesar itu.

'Akan kupikirkan lagi tindakan yang harus kuambil… untuk saat ini aku akan mundur, tapi aku pasti akan menolong gadis ini dari Hades,'

"Tunggu! Bukan berarti kau dipersilahkan untuk pergi dari sini!" kata Dulio mencegah Naruto untuk pergi.

Naruto berhenti sambil menghela nafas tidak mengerti. Kenapa makhluk dengan keberadaan lemah seperti Dulio yang harusnya sudah paham mengenai perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka berdua, masih saja menghentikan langkah Naruto ketika dia sudah mengampuni nyawa Dulio.

"Lebih baik kau sadar dan lihatlah kemampuan mu dulu sebelum kau ingin menahan ku untuk pergi dari sini,"

Ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, Dulio hanya mendecih. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya diremehkan barusan namun dia juga tidak bisa memprotes hal itu karena kenyataannya memang benar, bahwa dirinya tidaklah sepadan dengan entitas yang barusan ia hadapi.

"Tunggu aku…" ucap Naruto pelan.

Gabriel yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan dan Naruto yang berjalan melewati batas dimensi. Gabriel yang merupakan malaikat indah dari surga dan Naruto yang merupakan pengawas dunia. Yang satu menggenggam takdir dan masa depan surga dan yang satunya menggenggam takdir dan masa depan dunia. Keduanya di masa depan akan memiliki peran penting dalam perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah dunia…

'Kalau keseimbangan itu goyah… akan ku kembalikan seperti semula,'

.

.

.

.

.

xxx0xxx

Tepat setengah jam sebelum Hades datang ke surga yang dihuni para malaikat, Dulio tiba bersama Gabriel yang masih memasang ekspresi putus asa. Dulio jelas memperhatikan hal itu tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong Gabriel keluar dari masalah ini. Dia sadar bahwa Gabriel tidak menyukai perjodohan ini sejak awal, namun dia tak menyangka bahkan Gabriel yang benar benar taat pada perintah kakaknya, Michael akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Gabriel-sama…"

"…Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, [Joker]?"

Gabriel menyebut nama kode nya bukan nama asli Dulio. Dan dari situlah Dulio sadar bahwa tidak baik untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang berbau bullshit sekarang kepada Gabriel. Dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghibur perempuan itu.

"T-Tidak… tidak ada…"

"Hmm…"

Dengan itu, mereka mengakhiri percakapan yang bahkan belum masuk ke bagian intinya. Gabriel berjalan meninggalkan Dulio dan Dulio hanya bisa melihat betapa menyedihkannya tingkah dan ekspresi dari Gabriel. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena dia tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk merubah keadaan. Mereka benar benar ingin memenangkan perang yang terjadi sekian ratus tahun dengan iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Oleh karena itulah, mereka membuat kerja sama dengan pihak [Olympus] dengan kesepakatan Gabriel akan menjadi istri Hades sang Dewa [Underworld]. Jujur menurut Dulio hal itu sangat kejam untuk Gabriel karena dia dipaksa untuk menikah dengan orang yang tak dicintainya. Michael yang merupakan tuannya terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjodohkan adiknya dengan Dewa itu.

Tak ada salahnya jika mereka ingin memenangkan perang yang sudah ada selama ratusan tahun ini karena jujur pada era ini, kekuatan mereka sedikit tertinggal dengan pihak iblis terutama. Di era ini, fraksi iblis menghasilkan dua Iblis Super yang bahkan setara dengan [God Class] atau bahkan melebihnya. Karena itulah mereka membuat kerja sama ini untuk meningkatkan peluang kemenangan dan memastikan posisi mereka.

Akan tetapi setelah mereka mengambil keputusan untuk bekerja sama dengan [Olympus], sulit bagi mereka untuk membatalkannya. Jika mereka membatalkan perjodohan ini, kemungkinan besar mereka harus menerima amarah dari Hades dan para Grim Reaper nya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Dulio selagi dia berjalan jalan di pusat area surga.

'Aku harap Gabriel-sama bisa menemukan kebahagiannya…'

Lalu sekarang dimana Gabriel? Dia ada di kamarnya dengan beberapa malaikat yang bertugas untuk meriasi dirinya agar lebih cantik. Tinggal 15 menit lagi sebelum Hades datang, segala persiapan sudah selesai hanya tinggal mempersiapkan penampilan Gabriel agar terlihat semakin indah. Tak ada suara berisik di kamarnya, malaikat yang menata riasnya tidak bicara, apalagi ketika mereka melihat wajah putus asa dari Gabriel. Mereka juga tidak mencoba menyemangatinya.

Mereka tahu bahwa keputusan ini adalah keputusan yang berat untuk Gabriel karena harus menikah dengan Hades. Seseorang kemudian setelah suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Orang itu bahkan tidak menunggu jawaban dari Gabriel mengenai apakah dirinya boleh masuk atau tidak. Ya tentu saja dia tak membutuhkan ijin itu sekarang, karena dia adalah pimpinan fraksi malaikat saat ini, Michael.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Gabriel?"

Gabriel tidak menatap Michael, tapi dia tahu keberadaan kakaknya di belakangnya lewat cermin yang besar yang ada di hadapannya. Dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi putus asa yang sama. Tentu saja, Michael juga menyadari bagaimana perasaan Gabriel yang tidak mau dijodohkan setelah dia melihat ekspresi menyedihkan itu dari adiknya.

"Apa nii-sama datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?"

Balasan darinya tentu sangat dingin untuk diterima seorang pimpinan surga, tapi Michael seakan memakluminya. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya lah yang membuat Gabriel, adiknya sendiri… terjebak di situasi yang tak diinginkan olehnya hanya demi kemenangan malaikat dalam perang.

"Maaf membuatmu harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini, adikku…"

Gabriel hanya diam tak membalas ucapan kakaknya.

"Jika nii-sama hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu, lebih baik nii-sama bersiap siap menyambut Hades-dono dan Zeus-dono…"

Tak ada yang salah dari kata kata Gabriel, hanya saja nada bicaranya benar benar menandakan kalau dirinya tidak ingin bertatap muka dulu dengan kakaknya. Alasannya sudah jelas terlebih ucapannya benar benar tak bisa diabaikan. Tak hanya Hades yang akan datang namun juga Zeus yang merupakan adik laki laki Hades sekaligus pemimpin Dewa [Olympus] saat ini. Michael terdiam disana selama beberapa saat tanpa ijin dari Gabriel, dia berpikir selama itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau semua ini demi kebaikan kaum kita, Gabriel…"

Ucap Michael kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar.

"…Aku tahu itu, nii-sama… tapi apa tidak ada jalan lain?" ucap Gabriel pelan dengan nada yang sedikit terisak.

Satu satunya harapannya adalah Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan yang mampu menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain lagi saat ini, namun apa daya… pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu sudah tidak mau lagi menolongnya, atau setidaknya itulah yang dia pikirkan. Sebelumnya dia sudah menipu Naruto, dia sadar akan hal itu. Pada awalnya dia mengatakan padanya untuk melindungi dirinya bahkan jika Naruto harus berhadapan dengan surga dan para Grim Reaper.

Tapi dia membuat kesalahan dengan merubah situasi dari label melindungi menjadi menculiknya. Naruto tidak suka kebohongan itu sejujurnya, karena hanya ada kesan buruk yang akan tertanam pada dirinya jika hal itu yang melabeli dirinya. Jujur dia tidak masalah harus berhadapan dengan makhluk sekelas malaikat, Grim Reaper atau bahkan segelintir Dewa, tapi sekali lagi dia tidak suka konteks yang diberikan Gabriel kepadanya tanpa persetujuan.

Itu diluar rencana mereka, kesan yang di dapatnya hanya seperti Gabriel yang telah menjebaknya. Meski begitu, bukan berarti Naruto meninggalkan kesepakatan itu. Seperti yang dikatakan olehnya bahwa dia juga akan kerepotan jika pihak surga bekerja sama dengan [Olympus]. Dia harus menghentikan ini sebelum ada pihak luar yang mencampuri urusan 3 fraksi Injil.

Waktu terus berjalan dan hanya tinggal 5 menit sebelum Zeus dan Hades bersama beberapa pengawal [Olympus] dan Grim Reaper tiba di surga para malaikat. Berdiri di gerbang raksasa menuju surga, Michael nampak terlihat berwibawa dengan ditemani puluhan penjaga malaikat dan malaikat reinkarnasi di belakangnya. Dan yang memimpin para prajurit itu adalah Dulio Gesualdo, pemilik gelar [Joker] yang disebut sebagai [Trump Card of Heaven].

Sesuai dengan gelarnya, kemampuannya dengan [Zenith Tempest] sebagai salah satu [Longinus] terkuat juga sesuai. Penampilannya sekarang benar benar rapi dan tak terlihat adanya keraguan di wajahnya, meski dalam hati dia masih tidak bisa menyetujui perjodohan ini. Semua yang dia lakukan sampai saat ini adalah atas dasar perintah Michael dan kebaikan surga. Itulah yang dia yakini, oleh karena itu, dia tidak segan segan menawarkan diri untuk membawa kembali Gabriel ke surga.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, Dulio?"

"Anda terlihat begitu berwibawa, Michael-sama…"

"Huft… Aku harus terlihat meyakinkan di hadapan dua Dewa ini, jika aku tidak bisa menunjukkan kesan yang kuat… mereka akan berpikir kalau mereka bisa berbuat semena mena terhadap kita,"

Sebenarnya [Olympus] memang bisa melakukan hal itu, maksudnya berbuat semena mena pada salah satu fraksi Injil dengan mudah. Akan berbeda cerita jika iblis, malaikat jatuh dan malaikat bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan [Olympus]. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi dengan statistik kekuatan gabungan 3 fraksi yang cukup seimbang dengan [Olympus].

Karena bahkan masing masing Dewa Eksekutif yang ada di setiap mitologi itu lebih kuat dari [Satan-Class Devil] atau Raja Iblis. Hanya Iblis Super semacam Sirzech dan Ajuka yang mampu menandingi bahkan mengalahkan [God-Class] dan memberikan perlawanan pada Dewa Pimpinan seorang diri. Oleh karena itu, Dewa Pimpinan atau Dewa Terkuat dari suatu mitologi bahkan bisa setara dengan gabungan setiap pemimpin tiap fraksi (tidak termasuk Iblis Super).

Dikatakan pula bahwa dua [Heavenly Dragon] masing masing setara dengan Dewa Pemimpin di setiap mitologi. Umpamakan saja [Red Dragon Emperor] Ddraig setara dengan Zeus atau Odin. Sedangkan [Apcalypse Dragon, Dragon of Dragon] Great Red dan [Dragon God, Ouroboros Dragon] Ophis ada di atas mereka. Saat ini bantuan semacam itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh malaikat.

"Apa anda yakin dengan ini, Michael-sama…?"

Michael menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

"Jika aku tidak yakin, aku tidak akan memulai ini… Dulio,"

Itu cukup bagi untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan di kepala Dulio, karena yang perlu dilakukannya hanya menaati semua perintah Michael sebagai [Joker] nya. Akan tetapi jika hal itu sudah mengancam kedamaian surga, sebagai [Trump Card of Heaven] dia harus menentang atau bahkan bertarung untuk melindunginya. Namun meski dia yakin dengan keputusannya, Michael juga tidak senaif itu hingga melupakan adanya kemungkinan pengkhianatan dari [Olympus].

"Tamu kita akan datang sebentar lagi, Dulio… jaga matamu pada pasukan Grim Reaper. Mereka lebih licik dan lebih serakah dari yang kau pikirkan,"

"Saya mengerti,"

Tak lama kemudian gerbang surga terbuka dan diluar gerbang tersebut, muncul lagi sebuah gerbang dimensi yang membawa keluar rombongan pasukan [Olympus] yang dipimpin oleh seorang Dewa. Dia adalah pemimpin tertinggi [Olympus] sekarang, Zeus yang ditemani oleh seorang laki laki dan seorang perempuan di sampingnya. Mereka berdua terlihat begitu familiar di mata Michael. Siapa yang tak mengenal mereka? Mereka berdua adalah putra dan putri kebanggaan Zeus yaitu Apollon dan Athena. Dua Dewa kebanggan Zeus yang masing masing dari mereka memilki kekuatan yang melebihi [Satan-Class Devil] atau Raja Iblis biasa.

"Selamat datang, Zeus-dono…"

Di gerbang lain yang terbuka disana, sesosok Dewa dengan bentuk menyerupai skeleton muncul bersama dengan seorang Dewa perempuan dan beberapa Grim Reaper. Dewa yang menyerupai skeleton adalah Hades [God of Underworld] lalu Dewa perempuan di sebelahnya adalah Nyx [Primordial Goddes of the Night] sekaligus salah satu Dewa yang menciptakan para Grim Reaper termasuk Thanatos yang merupakan Grim Reaper terkuat dengan kemampuan sebanding dengan [Satan-Class Devil].

'Benar benar kekuatan yang mengerikan… Apa mereka datang untuk perang?' kata Dulio ketika melihat formasi ini.

Wajar saja jika dia beranggapan begitu karena disini sekarang ada Zeus yang kekuatannya sebanding dengan gabungan pimpinan 3 fraksi lalu ada Athena, Apollon, Hades dan Nyx yang masing masing melebihi kekuatan dari [Satan-Class Devil]. Sisanya ada Thanatos yang setara dengan [Satan-Class Devil]. Jujur jika Zeus ingin, dia bisa saja memusnahkan malaikat pada saat ini juga.

Tidak, Dulio tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Dengan potensi nya sebagai pengguna [Zenith Tempest], jika dia bisa meraih kemampuan tertinggi dari pengguna [Longinus] ini melalui potensi nya di masa depan, dia bisa mencapai level para Dewa Eksekutif. Dia harus melindungi surga dari makhluk makhluk superior semacam mereka.

"Selamat datang, Hades-dono dan Nyx-dono…" sambut Michael.

"Michael… Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," balas Zeus.

"Zeus-dono… terima kasih sudah bersedia hadir di tempat kami,"

"Tentu saja, ini semua merupakan awal dari kerja sama antara malaikat dan [Olympus]," jawab Zeus.

Nyx yang sejak tadi hanya berada di samping Hades, kini sudah memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya yang dipenuhi dengan malaikat dan malaikat reinkarnasi.

"Tempat yang bagus," komentarnya.

Sejujurnya mereka benar benar tidak sopan untuk ukuran seorang tamu.

"Hmm… Aku ingin tahu dimana mempelai ku sekarang," ucap Hades yang terdengar buru buru.

Michael hanya mengangguk mendengar keinginan Hades yang cepat cepat ingin bertemu dengan Gabriel. Zeus tidak nyaman dengan sikap Hades yang terlalu semena mena karena dalam hatinya Zeus tulus ingin membuat kerja sama dengan malaikat sekaligus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hades melalui perjodohan yang ia atur ini.

"Silahkan lewat sini…"

Begitulah ketika Michael menunjukkan jalan untuk Hades dan Zeus. Di belakangnya Dulio hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan ramah kepada Apollon, Athena dan Thanatos.

"Selamat datang, Athena-sama dan Apollon-sama…"

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal… kami sedikit tidak nyaman mendengarnya," jawab Athena sambil tersenyum.

Athena dan Apollon membalasnya dengan senyuman, mereka tidak membalasnya dengan kasar meski mereka tahu Dulio yang sekarang bukanlah apa apa untuk mereka berdua. Berbeda sekali dengan sikap keduanya, Thanatos bahkan tidak membalas sapaan itu.

"Thanatos-sama…"

Dia hanya berjalan melewati Dulio begitu saja. Sebenarnya bila mereka berdua bertarung, kemenangan mungkin akan diraih oleh Dulio. Dalam catatan pertemuan seorang pengguna [Longinus] sebelumnya, yaitu Tobio Ikuse yang berada dalam fraksi malaikat jatuh… dia mampu mendesak Thanatos dan mempermalukannya. Mungkin karena itulah, Thanatos tidak menyukai pengguna [Longinus] seperti Dulio yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding dengan prajurit terkuat Grigori itu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan…" kata Athena sambil menepuk pundak Dulio.

Dulio hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Kembali lagi pada Michael, Zeus, Hades dan Nyx yang sudah berada di atas semacam teleportasi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke bangunan pusat di surga, tempat dimana mereka akan membicarakan mengenai perjodohan. Disana Michael dan Zeus tampak akrab dan bisa berbincang bincang dengan santai, lain halnya dengan Hades dan Nyx yang seolah tidak mau terlibat dengan percakapan keduanya.

"Kita sudah sampai…"

"Hooh…"

Mereka sampai di dalam bangunan pusat di surga yang memiliki arsitektur yang sangat indah. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan utama disusul oleh Dulio, Athena, Apollon dan Thanatos yang terlihat sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang.

"Pelayan ku akan menghidangkan makanan untuk pertamuan hari ini, silahkan duduk…"

"Ah, terima kasih… Michael-dono.."

Mereka sampai di ruangan, tempat mereka akan melaksanakan dan membahas inti dari pertemuan ini. Michael kemudian memanggil salah satu malaikat penjaga dan memintanya untuk memanggilkan Gabriel kemari.

"Panggilkan Gabriel… perintahkan dia untuk segera menemui tamu tamu kita,"

"Baik, Michael-sama…

Jika ada yang bertanya dimana dua malaikat tertinggi lainnya, saat in mereka sedang tidak ada di surga, salah satu dari mereka… Raphael sedang memimpin pasukan malaikat yang tengah berseteru dengan pihak iblis yang dipimpin oleh Asmodeus. Tentu saja hal ini mengurangi daya tempur dan pertahanan surga saat ini.

"Silahkan dinikmati…"

"Hmm, terima kasih…"

Mereka berbincang bincang cukup lama dan tingkah Hades nampak mulai tidak sabaran. Dewa berbentuk skeleton itu nampaknya masih belum akur dengan Zeus bahkan meski Zeus sendiri sudah mengupayakan tindakan perjodohan semacam ini untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa dia begitu lama?"

"Harap bersabar, Hades-dono… Aku yakin adikku membutuhkan persiapan yang cukup untuk bertemu dengan anda…"

"Aku ingin segera bertemu mempelaiku…"

"Sabar lah, Hades…" kata Zeus setelah meminum tehnya.

Lalu, begitu suara langkah kaki terdengar disana, Michael lega. Dia berpikir tadinya Gabriel akan kabur lagi entah kemana dan meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya dari perjodohan ini, tapi…

"Ayah, aku merasakan hawa kehadiran makhluk tak dikenal!" kata Apollon memperingatkan.

"Ya… aku juga merasakannya…"

Tepat sekali, sayangnya yang datang bukanlah Gabriel melainkan orang lain. Thanatos, Athena, Apollon dan Dulio segera memasang kuda kuda begitu mereka merasakan hawa kekuatan yang dahsyat muncul setelah beberapa Grim Reaper bawahan Hades terlempar dari balik pintu masuk ruangan. Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat dan energy yang terasa pun semakin besar, Hades bahkan dibuat waspada dengan kekuatan yang dipancarkan oleh makhluk tersebut.

"Pasukan Grim Reaper dikalahkan semudah itu?" ucap Thanatos pelan.

"Ada apa ini, Michael-dono?" tanya Zeus dengan ekspresi yang mulai berubah.

"M-Maafkan aku… tapi aku juga tidak mengenal kehadiran ini, Zeus-dono,"

"Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kekuatan yang… benar benar indah…"

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Nyx justru merasakan gairah tersendiri ketika dirinya merasakan kekuatan dari makhluk yang barusan melemparkan beberapa Grim Reaper miliknya. Sosok itu muncul dari arah ruangan dimana Gabriel berada. Dia mengenakan topeng berbentuk rubah dengan semacam jaket biru bercampur hitam, celana hitam panjang dan sepatu.

"Maaf, kalian tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu… aku tidak ingin mengganggu sebenarnya tapi pertemuan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi…"

Dulio membulatkan matanya mengingat sosok tersebut namun begitu dia menyadarinya, Athena dan Apollon sudah bergerak cepat menuju ke arah sosok bertopeng itu. Keduanya mengaluarkan kekuatan suci para Dewa [Olympus] di tangannya, dan khusus untuk Apollon dia mengambil sebuah tombak dari ruang penyimpanan sihirnya. Bersama sama, keduanya memberikan sebuah serangan pembuka yang mampu di tangkis dengan baik oleh sosok bertopeng rubah ini.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari makhluk sekelas Dewa… kekuatan kalian memang berada di level yang berbeda dengan musuh yang pernah kulawan sebelumnya…" kata sosok bertopeng yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Athena.

"Tentu saja, jangan meremehkan Dewa… bocah…" tambah Apollon.

"Ah… Kurasa tidak, disbanding kalian berdua jika bertarung denganku individu, kurasa Sirzech Gremory itu sedikit lebih kuat dari kalian…"

Naruto menghempaskan keduanya dan itu membuat Dulio, Michael, Thanatos, Zeus dan Hades membulatkan matanya terkejut. Terutama untuk Zeus, baru kali ini dia melihat serangan kejutan gabungan dari kedua anak kebanggaannya ini dimentahkan oleh satu individu. Meski dia bisa merasakan hawa kekuatan sosok misterius ini tidak sekuat dirinya, dia sadar kalau dia tak boleh main main dengan sosok tersebut.

"Hahaha… Boleh juga," komentar Apollon.

"Ayah, biarkan kami berdua yang mengatasi orang ini…" tambah Athena.

"Maaf saja tapi aku juga tidak sendirian…" balas Naruto sambil menjetikkan jarinya sebagai bentuk isyarat mengaktifkan sihir pembuka dimensi di belakangnya.

Dari sana muncul berbagai makhluk tak biasa yang bahkan dirasa tidak akan pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki mereka di surga tempat para malaikat berada. Lebih dari itu, setelah melihat Naruto bisa mementalkan dua Dewa tersebut, Dulio hanya bisa berdiri diam tak mampu berkomentar. Sedetik kemudian, dia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyadarkan dirinya, namun ketika dia baru akan mengambil langkah pertama untuk menyerang Naruto, dia kembali dikejutkan.

"Wah wah wah… Tak kusangka aku bisa menginjakkan kakiku disini lagi,"

Sosok pertama yang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dimensi tersebut berkomentar seakan dia sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya. Melihat sosok pertama yang keluar dari sana, Michael hanya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku juga sudah lama tidak melihat arsitektur indah ini…"

"Pasukan [Slash Dog] siap untuk bertempur…"

"Nyaa~… berterima kasih lah karena kami bersedia sepakat dengan tawaranmu, topeng rubah-san.."

"Bagaimana kondisi kalian?"

"Aku sudah siap sejak tadi…"

"Keluargaku… Sairaorg Bael! Juga sudah siap, Ajuka-sama…"

Formasi macam apa ini? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Dulio ketika melihat pemandangan di belakang sosok misterius itu. Mulai dari Azazel, Baraqiel, Slash Dog Tobio Ikuse dan tim nya, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, mantan [Dragon King] Tannin dan keluarga Sairaorg Bael mereka berkumpul di satu tempat atas arahan Naruto di hadapan malaikat dan pasukan [Olympus]. Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat tatapan mereka satu persatu kecuali untuk tatapan Dewi Nyx.

"Hmm… Pasukan ini…"

Zeus bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan lehernya yang terasa pegal lalu dia memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Naruto yang masih mengenakan topengnya.

"Apa kalian ingin memulai perang…?"

TBC

 **BACA HINGGA SELESAI, PENTING SOALNYA**

.

.

.

Tes tes… Shiba desu. Setelah belasan hari akhirnya aku update yang ini lagi. Ya tidak usah berlama lama lagi, disini aku akan menjelaskan tingkatan kekuatan tiap makhluk di fic ini yang kuikuti dari wiki High School DxD juga.

1 [Apocalypse Dragon] Great Red

2 [Dragon God], Ophis

3 Shiva, [God of Destruction]

4 Naruto (Sekarang ada di sekitar sini, agak sedikit lebih lemah daripada yang ada disini tapi lebih kuat dari yang ada di nomer 5), Sebastian (Pelayan Naruto ini sudah setara dengan Dewa Pemimpin atau sedikit lebih kuat jadi kumasukkan disini saja), [Heavenly Dragon] dan Dewa Pemimpin tiap mitologi

5 Iblis Super (Ya, di keterangan dan di cerita sih, Sirzech bahkan lebih kuat dari Dewa biasa… bahkan Hades ae gentar lawan dia. Anggaplah Iblis Super ini mendekati keberadaan Heavenly Dragon dan Dewa Pemimpin)

6 Dewa biasa [God Class]

7 Raja Iblis [Satan-Class Devil], Thanatos, Pemimpin Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh lalu [Dragon King] (Pengecualian untuk Crom Cruach dan Azi Dahaka yang di novel, kekuatannya sudah setara [Heavenly Dragon]).

8 [Ultimate Class Devil

Dan untuk pengguna Longinus, jujur para pengguna Longinus bagi yang baca novelnya sendiri pasti juga sadar kalau mereka ini yang paling gak bisa diprediksi dan dikualifikasikan karena mereka bisa bertambah kuat setiap harinya.

Bahkan Issei sendiri di novelnya sudah mengalahkan Apollon [God Class] dan kalau dari urutan di turnamen Azazel sendiri, kemungkinan di semi final nanti mereka akan ketemu Indra atau biasa disebut Sakra [God of Heaven]/[King of God], yang juga Dewa Pimpinan… setelah tim nya Issei mengalahkan tim nya Rias. Ya itu spoiler dari sekuel novelnya High School DxD yang sudah tamat di vol 25… yaitu Shin High School DxD.

Kalau ada yang membuat kalian bingung, maafkan hamba… update selanjutnya fic apa ya? Yang jelas karena aku tgl 10 sudah masuk kuliah lagi, aku minta kalian tidak terlalu berharap aku akan update cepat lagi seperti beberapa minggu terakhir ini sejak Mei kemarin. Ya mungkin aku hanya bisa update seminggu sekali untuk satu fic. Katakan di review kalian ingin aku update fic yang mana…

See u in next chapter


End file.
